muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 102: Connie Stevens
When Fozzie overhears Hilda, Kermit, and Scooter talking about getting rid of "that bear," he thinks they're talking about him, only to find out later it's actually Gonzo's teddy bear that everyone is badmouthing. Songs/Sketches * Theme Song : Fozzie: "Hey, that Gonzo is so dumb, he just heard that we're running short of water, so he wants us to dilute it!" : Gonzo hits the gong, and it shatters. * "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady" (Kermit, Lydia) * The Swedish Chef: Meatballs * "A Teenager in Love" (Connie Stevens, The Mutations) * At the Dance * UK Spot: "Ain't Misbehavin'" (Floyd) * Talk Spot: "(They Long to Be) Close to You" (Connie, Kermit, and Fozzie) * "Sax and Violence" (Zoot, Mahna Mahna, and Nigel) * "1812 Overture" (Gonzo) * Muppet News Flash: Hotline * "Some Enchanted Evening" (Ernie, Bert, and Connie) Notes * While the on-screen "tradition" of presenting the guest star with a Muppet likeness of themselves ended in this, only the second, episode of The Muppet Show, several caricatures were given as gifts privately behind the scenes. * Jerry Nelson is not credited for his appearance as Floyd in this episode. This omission may be due to the fact that Jerry was not on set for the filming of the first three episodes. His performance in the UK Spot was filmed later in the season and then inserted into the episode. * This is the first time that Sesame Street characters appeared on The Muppet Show, but it's not the last. Big Bird guest stars with Leslie Uggams in episode 318, and members of the Sesame cast appear briefly in episode 518. * This is only one of two At the Dance segments from the first season where George and Mildred don't dance together; Mildred dances with Dr. Teeth while George is paired with Zelda Rose. * The goodnights at the end of episodes 101 and 102 feature only Kermit, the guest star, and the guest star's Muppet likeness. Other Muppet characters would join the guest star during the goodnights starting in episode 103. Pilot Version * Episodes 101 and 102 of The Muppet Show were both shot as pilots several months before regular production began. After the show began regular production, these episodes were re-worked, with some new skits taped and others dropped. All material featuring Connie Stevens, however, was shot during the original production window. In many markets, these were among the last episodes to air as part of Season One. * In addition to the UK Spot, "Ain't Misbehavin'," several other scenes and shots were most likely taped after the pilot was filmed and later edited into the broadcast version of the episode. These include Miss Piggy's reaction to the opening number, the backstage plot, and this episode's Muppet News Flash. * The deeper voice that Frank Oz initially used for Fozzie can be heard in this episode's Talk Spot, when he sings with Connie and Kermit. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Scooter, Statler, Waldorf, Hilda, Wanda, Wayne, Mildred Huxtetter, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Lydia the Tattooed Pig, Trumpet Girl, Zoot, Floyd Pepper, Rats, Nigel the Conductor, Mahna Mahna, The Swedish Chef, The Newsman, The Mutations, Whatnot, Bruce the Fox, Ernie, Bert, Connie Stevens Muppet Background Muppets: :Janice, Rowlf the Dog, George the Janitor, Zelda Rose, Miss Mousey Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Nigel the Conductor, and The Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Bert, Animal, Miss Piggy, Animal's Dancing Partner, and Mildred :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Wayne, and Statler :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo and Zoot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Bruce Fox's dancing partner, and Connie :John Lovelady as Rat and Bruce Fox. Edits CTS: The U.K. Spot Ain't Misbehavin' is cut. Video releases * The Muppet Show: Season One 102